


Your eyes are the window of my soul

by LeahAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Levi, M/M, Mpreg, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahAckerman/pseuds/LeahAckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has lost his sight since he was a child, yet his will to live never died, but a man will come into his life and his heart making his world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The scent which I describe is Fahrenheit Absolute, by Dior

He was slowly opening his eyes, light began to bother him but it was used; he noted to his around and began to notice the room in which it's found; breathed heavily and the clean smell characteristic of the place invaded his senses, however began to notice the scent that most interested him, the smell of wood, incense, and myrrh. He tried to merge and search that person but warm hands stopped him from the shoulders, turned his gaze and slowly began to notice the figure of a young man, that young man who exuded that scent that he loved so much, he was just...

_Beautiful._

-¿Eren?-.

 

* * *

It was a cold morning of winter, they were a few days of Christmas Eve and a group of children were playing in the backyard of a beautiful house.

-Levi, waiting me!- shouted the younger group

-Come on dwarf!- cried another girl -Looking forward to your cousin!-.

-Don't tell me dwarf, four eyes!- shouted annoyed the only boy of the group -If you don't hurry you will leave behind, Petra!-.

The three children were at pretending to be chased by creatures which Hanji had called Titans, Levi forced to play with them since it was the little man of the group and had to take care of them, above all to Petra whose health was delicate. They were so entertaining that it had failed to realize that the neighbour was changing a door glass, and the glass that was about to change fell to vacuum, cracking on the balcony and many of the fragments were falling to the courtyard where three children were. To hear din the three turned to look up while the fragments fell, Hanji and Petra ran inwards from the House but the curiosity of the small Levi made that this stay, but did not have the tragedy that was about to happen.

He woke up frightened, it opened the eyes of concerned, it blinked a couple of times but everything was black.

-Dwarf?- was the voice of Hanji.

-Turn on the lights- it growled annoying -Everything is dark-.

-Still is day- murmured Petra.

Was then that Levi, even with his young age, understand it, glass fragments that had fallen into his eyes had damaged the retina; He had lost the vision.


	2. New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White cane: stick that serves as a guide for the blind.

After long months in the hospital, Levi could finally leave this place despite the refusal of his mother, but doctors decided to give him high, and he started to get used to the loss of his vision.

Over the years Levi was proving that he could fend for himself, coming and going alone between school and home; his other senses began to be developed to supplement lost sight and that didn't bother him, instead thanking him since he could hear as his madwoman friend Hanji was about to appear and thus avoid its uproarious laughter, swearing, it would make his ears bled. He could finish his studies with the highest honors to get a scholarship to attend any University in the country; his father wanted to be lawyer, his mother who was architect, but what he loved was music, he played violin since the age of eight and piano from the ten, Hanji had managed to pass to writing Braille each of the sheet music that he played.

When he finally decided which University would be Hanji decided to go with it, opting for the career of Biochemistry; each one got his own Department, to Levi misfortune the brunette found it in the same building where he was. The first year wasn't as difficult as he imagined it, adapted very well to the place and in a very short time; He was a prodigy in his he career.

-Are you ready for another year?- asked the brunette the night before the first day of classes

-You're so scandalous- growled become weary -I'm pleased that we are not in the same career-.

-You're bad dwarf!- said making a stew.

-Women have sensitive ears!- said annoying covering -How many times have to repeat it?-.

-By the way- returned to talk Hanji - Did you already decided if buy you a blind man's guide?-.

-I don't need a stupid dog guide- he said getting up from the couch -Get some sleep, is already late-.

-You are a party pooper- said getting up from your place and walking towards the door -Until morning dwarf-.

-Tch- the only answer given.

While he had lost the vision, his way of being and his sense of humor never change, in a nutshell, absolutely nothing changed; picking up the mess of cans of beers that Hanji had left, as he hated to do that, was to enlist, and fell deeply asleep, he let go a sigh.

The next morning he woke up earlier than usual, it appears that something was going to happen that day, he enlisted, took his _white cane_ and came out of his apartment, he directed the hand to his watch realizing that it was really early; He decided to walk calmly towards the University and avoid meeting Hanji. He was so immersed in the sounds of the birds that did not realize how quickly that had come to the campus, the sound of people who were gave to understand that classes were minutes from start, returned the way towards its destination when a scent stopped his walk; It was not very strong, nor very delicate aroma, it was an aroma of wood, incense, and myrrh. He was hooked on this succulent essence.

-Levi!- felt that they shook his shoulders -You didn't wait for me!-.

-Left early - responded without giving importance.

-Something happens? - asked to see how moving the head, as if he look for something... or someone.

-Nothing- said the black haired -Keep walking, I don't want to arrive late.

They walked together until their classrooms separated them, Levi went and looked for one seat, which let him near the door to exit more easily; in minutes the classroom began to fill up with students, until finally the teacher appeared.

-Very well - began to talk - Welcome to the class of History of Contemporary Music-.

The door opened at once, will get a peculiar aroma for Levi.

- _Wood, incense and myrrh_ \- repeated in his mind - _The aroma of before_ -.

-Sorry!- heard the voice of a young man -I got lost!-.

-Not happen again, Mr Jaeger- returned to talk about the teacher - For being the first day leave pass-.

The black haired focused on that aroma that captivated him when he felt that he spent at his side, began to feel nervous without apparent reason, more when it was realized that the boy had sat behind him

-Excuse me- spoke -Long ago he began class?-.

-No- replied Levi -Recently has just entered the teacher-.

-I'm glad- he sighed -Are you new?-.

-Is my second year- said the older -Are you new?-.

-I transferred recently- told in whispers -By the way, I'm Eren Jeager-

-Levi Rivaille- replied surprised to know the name of who had enthralled him with his essence.

The class continued with total normality, Eren occasionally managed to distract the black haired with some of his occurrences; Levi felt comfortable talking with his new friend, maybe this year would be the most interesting of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the characters aren't too ooc


	3. Partner

The class was finally over, despite being the first day of school, had left the project to the rest of the course, students gave thanks to the teacher to find a good mood and allowed to work in pairs. Everyone in the room looked at the race prodigy who was quietly keeping their belongings.

\- Levi-san!- all cried in chorus.

-How many times should I tell you not to scream!- very annoying jet said.

-We sorry- said a young woman approaching -But do we know who the project?-.

-Uh?- was confused -Don't you mean who will give away the project? -.

Suddenly all silent, the truth is not seeking work with Levi but he just do all the work to keep the points.

-Just tell us if you already have a partner- said a desperate boy.

-Yes- said quickly without thinking -Eren is my partner for the project-.

Everyone was shocked to hear the response of the jet, how is that decided to join the new? That was a joke in bad taste and; however did not claim anything, unmotivated departure lounge, Levi knew Eren had stayed because I could still feel his essence.

-Sorry- said Levi -I don't even have asked-.

-Don't worry the boy said reassuringly -Actually wanted to ask you-.

-Really?- admired -What is your next class?- he asked.

-I think it's about violins- replied nervously.

-I know where it is- said the raven standing up -I can guide you if you want-.

-No!- said quickly -I mean, I do not want to cause inconvenience-.

-On the contrary- said Levi taking the arm of his companion -I have the next time free-.

Eren stiffened on contact, he was not used to being taken by the arm but figured it was normal for his partner so did nothing to separate; walked slowly toward the exit of the room talking on the assigned project and ideas they had to do it, walked down the wide corridor coming into the living room to the boy must go, they parted amicably leaving to meet at lunchtime.

Check the time Eren rushed to get to the cafeteria and find his new friend, saw him very near the counter trying to wade through the tables, he was really frustrated, but kept his face calm the boy seemed to notice. He walked quickly and took his arm.

-You're going the wrong way- said guiding him out of there.

-They move tables, again- sighed annoyed -I hate when they do that-.

-Now you have me- he said placing the small arm so that he will hold his arm -'ll take you to the right path-.

Levi felt his face burn, implored the sky that was not red, and if it was, you would not notice Eren; gently pressed his companion's arm and waited for this will guide you to the counter.

-Thank you, brat- said the black haired.

-I'm not a brat!- he said softly banging the arm that held it -We 're on the same level-.

-But you're younger than me, so you're a brat- he said funny .

Eren did not respond, so Levi thought he was doing some kind of gesture in trouble, took the boy's hand with his other hand to get his attention; at the contact, the young man could not help but blush.

-Don't get mad, better tell me what 's on the menu- he hastened to say.

-Sure- sighed -It's seems relieved that the whole menu is Italian-.

-Choose for me- said the raven -I'll try to find a free table-.

Eren brightened his face, watched a bit and finally decided by _Ossobuco with Risotto_ for Levi and a _Neapolitan Pizza_ for him and for dessert _Tiramisu_ , paid the bill and took the tray from his hands and looked for Levi to find on a desk not far from the table, walked with great care not to throw food. The raven was doubling his  _White Cane_ and placing a hand on the table.

-Did you ask for something sweet?- asked to feel the smell of sugar.

-A Tiramisu- replied the boy.

-They say that the portion is large- tried to help him down the tray -Can you eat it all ?-.

-I brought to share with you- a little nervous Eren said that he rejected the dessert.

-All right, is the only thing I like- the response excited his partner.

They began to eat quietly , occasionally talking about their musical tastes coming to have more in common than they imagined, Levi Eren praised by choosing your dish as it was to his liking. Everything seemed calm, until the raven shuddered.

-Are you ok?- Eren asked to see the other didn't eat.

-It's just a bad feeling- tried to not make a big deal .

-Dwarf!- the cry of a woman made his premonition was fulfilled.

\- Damn!- growled low -Not her-.

-Dwarf of my soul, Where have you been?- said one woman who Eren  didn't know.

-That's not of your business- witch answered badly.

-Can you get me something to eat?- asked almost drooling over the shoulder of Levi .

-Hanji don't you dare to leave your drool on my clothes- threatened the older man.

Eren felt a little uncomfortable, maybe that strange woman was the pair of Levi and he was doing wrong third.

-Eren- him out of his thoughts -Could you tell me exactly where are this crazy? - .

-Um- the guy thought they had asked -Well, you is on your right shoulder-.

-Thank you- smiled making him blush.

The complaint of a woman was heard throughout the cafeteria but no one cared, everyone knew what had happened and only sighed at seeing Hanji in the ground; Levi had struck his forehead with his cane.

-I don't know how I've supported you these years- sighed -Eren don't worry, that's crazy-.

-I-I understand- mental note never made him angry .

As none of both had classes in the afternoon they decided to return to their departments, Hanji had to stay because I still had things to do; during the journey Eren dared to ask if she was his girlfriend thing that made Levi will loosen the arm and began to laugh, this explained that it was his childhood friend and would never date someone like her, this information relieved to less.

-I had a long time not laughing- said Levi cleaning tears under his glasses.

-Do you have something to do right now?- the boy asked .

-Not really- answered returning to take the arm of his companion -Why?-.

-I just have an idea for the project and want to show you-.

-Sure- said the other -Where are we going?- .

-To my apartment- answered.

Levi did not expect this answer, what kind of idea was the guy in his mind? Well there was only one way to find out.


	4. Idea

-Do you live far away?- the raven asked after a few minutes of silence.

-Not much- said his companion -I'm in one of the buildings near the faculty-.

The ride was really quiet, not many people on the streets and the traffic was the easiest, at least for the raven.

-Eren- called Levi after a while -Are we close? -.

-Yes- replied the young man -Why you ask? -.

-This is the route to my apartment- replied.

-Are you serious?- Eren believed it was a joke.

-You think I'm kidding?- squeezed his arm.

-No, not that- said nervously -I took is strange that you asked me that-.

They walked and Eren asked about his vision and Levi had no problems in the telling, is something that he often did and did not care, meanwhile Eren had told him about his passion for music and physical described at the request of the other; the trip was really fun and both enjoyed each other's company. Eren reached the building where he lived, had to slowly climb the stairs to the third floor, where Levi had hated many stairs. After much walking they came to the department of youth.

-What is the number?- asked Levi to hear Eren get the keys.

-Twenty seven- answered -Why do you ask?-.

-Curiosity- said the raven and that was when he realized he lived three departments away.

Finally the door opened and stepped forward Eren leaving  _almost never_  nervous Levi.

-Eren- call the black haired -Could you help me?- he held out his hand.

The boy spun around and seeing his hand stretched companion could not help blushing, his heart beating a mile a minute.

-Ah...sure- the poor was really nervous, gently took his hand and helped him to be guided inside the place.

-Thanks- there it was again, that smile that shook his whole being -Well, what's your idea?-.

-I was thinking to do a duet- spoke steering it towards the small sofa -A violin and piano duet-.

-Interesting- said Levi -Continued-.

-It is well known that music expresses the feelings but not all alike know appreciate- spoke again.

-It is true- again agree.

-What occurred to me was that we could do a song for every feeling- finally said.

Levi did not respond instantly reflected and imagined how it would carry out such an idea; It was very good, yet complicated.

-I like your idea- said finally -but will be a bit tricky to cover all feelings-.

-So I thought- spoke again the youngest -So I thought we could tell a story-.

-A story?- asked the puzzled the black haired.

-Yes a story- said Eren excited -So we can cover only the necessary feelings-.

Levi felt the emotion in the boy and could not help feeling that it intoxicate , Eren had something that made his heart throb so hard he felt that at any moment it break the chest; sighed not help but smile a little.

-I like your idea- said the raven -It will be an interesting project-.

-You really think?- said the boy sitting beside him to what the other nodded.

The front door opened, meaning that someone else lived there.

-Eren?- a female voice was heard -Who is that?- looking badly asked the guest.

-Mikasa!- reproached Eren -Do not forget your manners and Levi is my companion; she is my sister Mikasa.

The newcomer Levi inspected from head to toe, like an intruder among them.

-Why are you here and why not remove glasses?- Mikasa spoke again.

-I have to go- said the raven -It's getting late-.

Levi helped by Eren rose and began to guide him toward the door when the girl stopped abruptly, causing both to fall on the other sofa, brown on the raven.

-Is Invalid or what?- she spoke again her.

\- Mikasa Ackerman!- said his annoying brother -Stop judging people!-.

When Eren turned his face to help his companion realized that his lips had been very close.

-Co-could you help me?- Levi asked a nervous feel the closeness of his partner.

The youngest got up and helped the other to do the same, led him to the door and left a moment alone apologizing for leaving his keys; returned to the small room where Mikasa had been standing watching the scene before her.

-Before you start with your jealous rages clarify that he is blind- murmured very annoying the brunette -So I hope you don't try again as well or be angry with you-.

Without giving her time to answer, Eren returned with his companion, took his arm and sat on his, they went quietly department.

-Sorry about that- said Eren distressed -Do you live close?- .

-Don't worry, there will always be people like that- Levi comforted -And I live closer than you imagine-.

The raven reached the department and it was then that he realized what he had said .

-Tomorrow I don't have classes- he spoke - If you want we can start the project-.

-Sounds good to me- said the other.

-Then see you tomorrow, Eren- Levi said.

-See you tomorrow- and Eren couldn't help hug him and then run his department.

The raven was static at the contact, he felt warm and full of peace; when the boy was felt his essence had been steeped in it. Now one thing was sure, that was essentially what it going completely crazy.


End file.
